Two's Good Company (Time for an Adventure)
by bantics
Summary: A sequel to "You Won't Survive If You're Vain." Karma and Amy follow up their camping trip with a road trip and meet some people along the way. It follows them and their relationship as it grows and changes in time for them to return home.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is the sequel to "You won't survive if you're vain" Karma and Amy go on a road trip after the camping trip and meet some people along the way. Sorry it took so long but I'm writing the second chapter now so it shouldn't be too long to wait now.

* * *

"Right so I borrowed this thing for a couple of weeks," Amy tapped the steering wheel, "so I was thinking we could visit a few camp sites, and chill out without my lovely family bothering us."

"And you seriously think I don't know you well enough to know that 'think' means meticulously calculated and all those sheets of paper you just rammed into the glove compartment aren't a variety of maps and itineraries."

A rose tinge touched upon Amy's cheeks as she bit her lip and thought momentarily that she could lie to Karma but thought better of it. She reluctantly reached over and opened the glove compartment, gathered the sheets of paper then shuffled them like a news reader on her lap much to Karma's amusement.

"It's just a few things I got together when I was cooped up inside stressing about you, wait that sounds bad, I mean us." Amy choked out her sentence trying to contain the mix of nervousness and excitement whilst Karma looked softly down at her.

"You know you shouldn't ever worry about us, or me, I couldn't take it thinking that I had disappointed you or done you wrong, this," Karma gestured towards the paper, "and everything else you do for me, it means so much. You're always there to tell my secrets to, I know if anything happens that upsets me I can come to you for support and I'd like to think that you feel the same way."

Amy leant over and kissed Karma on the forehead, "Of course I feel like that you know how important you are to me." Amy glanced at her watch quickly, "Okay and we have to get going if we want to eat and get to the campsite in time."

Amy pulled out of the layby they were sitting in and Karma enjoyed watching her concentrating on the traffic around as Amy would squint her eyes or let her tongue poke out of the side of her mouth occasionally. Karma found Amy's obliviousness to her watching these actions endearing, she was so tied up in what she was doing and Karma was glad as it meant that she had time to sit and admire her beautiful girlfriend.

Karma loved how Amy's hair no matter how messy looked like it had been perfectly designed to fall over her shoulders like snowfall on the top of a mountain. Unlike the snow the blonde colour of Amy's hair was soft and warm and it made Karma feel as though she was cuddled up under a blanket watching the rain fall down outside. Then there were her eyes that reminded Karma of the perfectly blue water at an aquarium, she recalled the time they visited the aquarium on a school trip. It was about a year ago and the two of the girls had gone with the whole class; as per usual Shane was too busy checking out the guide to notice any of the fish and Lauren was more concerned with what area offered her the best lighting and reflective combination for her next profile picture. Karma and Amy had managed to sneak off from the Principal's sub-par talk on the benefits of fish in the human diet. Karma found Amy's talk on the variety of fish and where their names came from and why their scales were a particular colour, in fact Karma was probably sure she would've found anything interesting that Amy had said, she was always so knowledgeable. Anyway they happened to be wandering around and Amy had stopped once again at a jellyfish tank to tell Karma about their different stings when one of the guides came up behind them.

"Seems like someone knows their jellyfish, how do you fancy coming up with me, we've just had some new babies in and they're kept upstairs for safety?"

Amy looked quickly over to Karma for her approval but the beaming face was too much to turn down, they had an hour before they had to go back to the meeting point so Karma returned Amy's smile with one of her own. They walked upstairs to the labs and Karma watched on as Amy was caught in an engaged conversation with the man and another woman who had been in the lab already. The conversation concluded with the two aquarium workers passing on their email addresses and inviting Amy back for work experience if she wanted. Karma half wished they hadn't made the offer because that's all she heard about for the rest of the day but Karma couldn't deny how nice it was to hear the enthusiasm and passion in her voice.

Karma drifted back into the real word when she noticed Amy had pulled into the car park of a little diner on the side of the road.

"Don't worry I researched this place, apparently it does really nice burgers and ice cream and they have a jukebox, although it won't be as good as your singing." Karma blushed slightly at Amy's remark so Amy quickly changed the topic as they walked into the diner. As much as she loved the red tinge on the brunette's face she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"You seemed quiet in the van?" It was more of a question than a statement, despite her concentration on the road for fear of even jolting the vehicle with Karma in it, Amy detected the absence of singing or absent minded comments en route.

"Yeah I was just thinking, something you did reminded me of the aquarium trip."

"What was it? What did I do?" Amy said self-consciously whilst Karma just smiled at her and opened the door to the diner.

"It was nothing bad, I was just admiring you."

"Admiring me, eh?" Amy raised an eyebrow eliciting a chuckle from Karma.

They had reached the bar by this time and they ordered their dinner and waited for it to arrive so they could sit down. Once they had finished Amy paid the bill and they both walked out to the van, Amy looked quickly through her bits of paper so she could remember the way to the campsite from the diner.

Karma watched out the window as she absent mindedly hummed to the music faintly drifting out of the radio. She enjoyed looking out of the window but it wasn't long until they pulled up at the site and Amy reached the check in window and a girl not much older than them walked over to the window to see to them.

"Hi, how are you two lovely ladies?"

"Umm we're fine- thank you." Said Amy stuttering in an attempt to find the paper she needed.

"Have you got the paperwork for stay?" The purple haired girl enquired.

Amy was still fumbling around with the paper clearly flustered and giving Karma cause to giggle at her before she pulled out a sheet and read over it to double check it was the right one. "Here you go, I think that's the right thing."

"Yep, Raudenfield three nights right?"

"That's it, if you just follow the road down a bit further and take the first left along by the lake there should be a pitch for the van, fourth along on the right side."

"Ah thank you very much."

"If you need anything just pop up to the shed you'll probably see me or Sophie hanging around, if not we might be out walking around so we won't be long."

"Okay, thanks for your help."

Amy drove off down the road and managed to find the pitch relatively easily. She parked up the van and opened it up to extend the side part and began trying to navigate the tent attachment. Karma was trying to figure out how to attach the electricity supply to the van and once she had connected it Amy was finished with the attachment so they now had somewhere to sit and eat with the bed inside the back of the van. Amy stood looking out over the lake and had a light sheen of sweat from the heat and putting the tent up. Karma came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist resting her chin on Amy's shoulder.

"It's so beautiful I can't believe you've done this all for us. I should ring get your Mom to lock you away more often."

Amy turned around unamused but her steel façade broke quite soon when her face was only a few inches from Karma's. Karma took Amy's sunglasses off her to reveal her blue eyes and placed them on her own head knowing how much Amy hated to love Karma wearing her stuff. It went against every obsessive bone in her body but Amy couldn't deny that everything she owned seemed to look better on Karma. Amy leant down to connect her lips with Karma but Karma pulled away and instead took Amy's hand to pull her into the van and onto the bed.

"I didn't want to scare the wildlife."

Amy laughed shaking her head, "Don't do that again or I'll scare you" Amy leant down to kiss Karma, "and when you least expect it." Amy launched a tickle attack on Karma but it was shortlived as they both got quickly out of breath and couldn't resist celebrating the moment in their own way for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next one, I'm going to try and upload one a week but I can't make any promises with exams coming up so I hope this is up to scratch :)**

Karma's eyes fluttered open and she rolled over to wrap her arms around Amy's waist but she found a pillow instead. This made her more upset than she should've been simply because it reminded her only of the mornings she had woken up and had this exact feeling after Amy was taken away from her. She sat bolt upright and glanced around the van whilst dragging her hand through her hair to look for the missing blonde but her alarm faded suddenly when she saw the blonde in a vest stood outside prepping what looked like bacon and eggs on the folding table and chairs outside in the bright sun.

Amy stood up hands on hips and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head so she could truly acknowledge the beauty of the morning at this time, Amy enjoyed early mornings when there was no one around to bother her. This was why she was looking forward to these couple of weeks with Karma so much, their closeness over the years ensured her that even if she did annoy her, she couldn't bother her. Amy wanted so much to be able to wake up every morning and breathe in the crisp morning air whilst admiring the way the sun poked shyly out from behind the landscape.

"Done staring out into nowhere like an angsty heroine?"

Amy turned around to find her girlfriend stood in her plaid shorts and vest leant against the door, Amy wanted to make some comment about her being the better view but she stopped herself before exposing her dorky side again.

"I am an angsty heroine, can't you see." Amy gazed dramatically into the distance pouting until she could no longer hold in her laugh. "I made you breakfast by the way."

"Thank you, best, girlfriend, ever." Karma pecked Amy on the lips and sat down in one of the chairs with her plateful of food as content as ever.

Amy sat down to join her and they sat in a happy silence for a while until Karma had demolished her breakfast and begun to enquire as to the day's itinerary.

"Well I thought we could pop up to the hut and fetch some leaflets for walks and things to do this morning, how does that sound?"

"You mean you didn't look already?" Karma exclaimed in fake shock.

"Oh no do you think I should have?" Amy didn't seem to understand the fake element of Karma's statement.

"I was joking sweetie, it's all been perfect so far, just like you."

"Alright no need to joke." Amy's bottom lip curled out and she furrowed her brow.

Karma walked over to Amy and wrapped her up in a hug. "I'm not joking you may not be perfect in the eyes of your Mom or Lauren but you are to me and I'm the one you've come away with me so ask yourself what matters really right now."

"You're right, I love my Mom but I didn't choose her and right now I value the person who makes me feel valued myself and doesn't make me feel inadequate all the time."

"I want to always be there to make you feel valued, you are beautiful, intelligent, funny and so many other things. I am so lucky to have you and I don't want to make you think for a second that you are not worthy of everyone around you. They should be as happy as I am to have you around."

Amy beamed in response to Karma's words and stood up to take her girlfriend's hand in hers, she picked it up and kissed it lightly.

"I love you Karma Ashcroft and every day you remind me why. Now go and get decent so we can go up to the hut."

About half an hour later the two girls were ready to go and so they walked hand in hand up to the hut. Karma enjoyed the feeling of safety she got from Amy gently rubbing her thumb over Karma's hand when she held it. It was so soothing and relaxing, it just added to the feeling of comfort and home that Amy presented her with. Once they reached the hut Amy walked in through the front door and it creaked slightly drawing the attention of the blonde girl sat at the desk next to the window that they checked in at the day before.

"Hiya, I'm Sophie, can I help you with anything. You must have met Reagan yesterday, purple and black hair?"

"Yeah, she checked us in yesterday." Amy replied.

"We were just looking to see if you had any leaflets or maps on the local area?" Karma piped up.

"Just over here," Sophie leapt off her stool and took Karma over to the leaflet rack. "Here's the maps, oh and here are a couple of seasonal event sheets, none of the activities are far from here but I would recommend the farmers market if you're only here for a few days."

"Thank you" said Karma courteously and turned to Amy. "Did you hear that? The farmer's market is supposed to be good."

Amy whipped around from where she had been staring out of the window at the girl who had checked them in the previous day. She wasn't wholly aware of what the dark haired girl was doing walking around outside and that's what she had wanted to find out but it looked like her time was up.

"That sounds great is it open tomorrow?" Amy asked Sophie.

Sophie glanced quickly at a chart pinned up on the wall and declared that the market would be open for the majority of the following day.

"Brilliant, we can get some stuff to stock up the cool box with for the next few days."

Their discussion was cut short when the girl that Amy had been studying walked into the hut and straight over to the blonde called Sophie grabbing her by the waist and kissing her lightly.

"Ah, Raudenfield right?" The dark haired girl addressed Amy.

"That would be correct and you are?"

"A girl of mystery."

"What she would say if she wasn't wrapped up in a moment of self-importance is that her name is Reagan and she is pleased to meet you." Reagan scowled in response. "Don't mind her she's in a mood because she couldn't sleep last night."

"Don't mind me asking but are you two together?" Karma piped up.

"Yep, two years now. We manage this campsite for Sophie's Dad so he can deal with everything else." Reagan had temporarily dropped the moody exterior to engage in conversation.

"That's nice of you, it's a lovely place here and I'm glad you too have been together so long."

"Yeah she's okay when you get past the broody sarcastic exterior." Sophie said whilst looking adoringly at Reagan who seemed to manage a smile for just this occasion.

"Same here." Karma said, the comment leaving a pout on Amy's lips.

"Ah so you two are together as well."

"Mmm, not long but we've known each other for forever. It's just a little bit different now being close as always but in a slightly different capacity."

"I found that too, but after a while it just seems natural, comfortable but still exciting." Sophie said and Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Watch yourself or you won't get any sleep tonight because you will be outside on the floor."

"You couldn't do that to me." Reagan fluttered her eyelashes.

"Watch me."

The conversation came to an abrupt halt with the sound of Amy's stomach rumbling across the room; her eyes bulged and her face filled rapidly with the colour crimson.

"Looks like it's time for us to go, catch you two later." Karma saved her girlfriend and took Amy by the hand to rescue her from the spot her embarrassment had rooted her to.

Once they returned to the van Karma begun rooting around the food they had kept behind the seats in the van and pulled out some ham and bread and made some sandwiches for the two of them. Karma noticed how unusually quiet Amy was "Are you okay?" she asked in an attempt to stir some speech from the blonde.

"I'm fine."

"You don't need to worry about those two up at the hut, Sophie seems nice and she will keep Reagan in check."

"Hmm, I'm not convinced, she seemed fine yesterday."

"Well how about you stop worrying about them and worry about me, I am lacking in attention at the moment and require lavishing in it to return to normal capabilities."

Amy laughed in response, "Come over here then." Amy patted her lap and Karma sauntered over in a dramatic fashion to sit on Amy's lap. "How's that?"

"Better, better."

"Good, can you feel your levels returning to normal?"

"Slowly, yes."

The two made eye contact and smirked, it only breaking when Amy took a bite of her sandwich and they couldn't hold it for laughing.

After the pair had nursed their sandwiches for a while Amy began pondering over the map she had picked up devising the pros and cons of each route and trying to decide which one Karma and her should take. Karma enjoyed watching her girlfriend concentrating, she poked her tongue out unintentionally and furrowed her brow, to Karma it was this obliviousness to anything else going on that made her look so adorable. She went inside the van to grab her phone and took a picture of Amy when she was sure Amy wouldn't realise. Karma didn't fancy being wrestled over and told to delete the pictures, well she wouldn't have minded the wrestling bit but she would be damned if those pictures were getting deleted off her phone.

Finally Amy seemed to awaken from the other worldly experience she was having with the map and told Karma about the route they were to take and why. She told Karma to pass her their swimming costumes and Amy stuffed them and a towel into the bag and off they went. They hadn't been walking for long when they came across some familiar faces.

"Hiya, enjoying your walk?" Sophie called across to the couple.

"Have you seen to your attention seeking stomach?" Reagan quipped at Amy whose cheeks turned red.

"Leave her alone you."

"Sorry, lack of sleep makes me a bitch."

"Any amount of sleep makes you a bitch."

"Touché"

Amy and Karma watched the dynamics of the couple and it was an oddly cute thing to watch. Underneath their actions was a type of settled adoration that could only be found in couples who found the utmost comfort in each other.

"Anyway, I am actually sorry for earlier I'm a little harsh sometimes and you'll learn to ignore it once you get to know me." Said Reagan to Amy sounding fairly genuine to everyone's surprise.

"Apology accepted."

"See I told you she's not too bad. Most of the time." Reagan scowled at her girlfriend and dragged her off calling behind her to the other girls to enjoy the rest of their day.

Amy and Karma walked on in the direction they were going in before and before long found the lake, Karma knew immediately that this had been planned meticulously by Amy to involve falling upon the lake at one point.

"Here's a towel and the bikini I thought we could go for a swim." Amy held out the stuff towards Karma.

"Oh is that why you brought me here just to get me undressed, I see how it is."

"Well I am also getting changed so I guess that's got a certain appeal factor."

"Ow!"

Amy rushed over to see if Karma was okay.

"Oh I'm fine I just got hit by your rapidly expanding head."

"Oh ha ha." Said Amy dryly. "Just get changed."

"Yes ma'am." Karma saluted to Amy.

Amy had changed and turned to Karma who was nearly finished, she approached in maximum stealth mode and grabbed Karma lifting her up in front of her whilst she screamed. Amy walked into the refreshingly cool water and waited until she was in up to her waist before throwing Karma in resulting in the shrillest scream from the brunette.

"I am so going to get you back for this." Karma pursued Amy around the shallow water before they ran into deeper water and Karma jumped on Amy's back pulling her backwards under the water in a self-sacrificial mission of revenge. They pottered about in the water for a while until the clouds begun to poke in front of the sun and cover the campsite in a slight chill. Karma's teeth began to chatter and Amy pulled out a towel from the bag to lay on the ground and then retrieved the other one from where Karma got changed. She beckoned Karma over and she sat in between the blonde's legs so Amy could wrap the towel around the brunette and bring her into a hug as Karma leant back against her. Amy couldn't have possibly felt cold from the temperature or the water with Karma this close to her, she enjoyed the feeling of comfort having the person she was closest to emotionally, this close to her physically.

They sat together for a while like this until it begun to get slightly darker and they got up to return back to their pitch. Amy put a t shirt on and Karma walked back in the towel that Amy had wrapped around her, the scent of Amy was all over it and she couldn't bear to take it off.

Once they had all dried off Amy and Karma ate their supper and retired into the van where they furrowed under the blankets and sipped on hot chocolate whilst Amy set up the laptop so they could watch a film together. They snuggled up together as it turned to black outside only pausing from this position to plant kisses on each other as though they were reminding each other of their affection, not that it was required. After their brief forced separation neither could bear to think that the other felt lonely or unwanted even though they definitely weren't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everyone enjoys this one, this is the last day at the campsite and an important chat is had :)**

* * *

Amy woke up early in preparation for the day ahead, she had done a bit of browsing of the farmers' market website and it wasn't too far from where they were. The challenge she knew was not going to be getting there but getting Karma up before it finished. It was open from 10 until 3 o'clock in the afternoon and with it being 9 o'clock already she was hoping the brunette would rouse herself in time. Amy hated having to wake her up especially as she looked so cute lying there fast asleep but as it was creeping closer to 10 o'clock and the tea she had made Karma was starting to get cold she knew she had no other option. They had spent much of the night awake watching films, neither of them wanted to give in and fall asleep and in the end Amy didn't even know who fell asleep first but she assumed it was her as when she woke up the laptop had been placed behind the driver seats and she was tucked in with a blanket. She shook herself out of her thoughts and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Karma who was face down on the pillow. Amy gently shook Karm's shoulder in an attempt to wake her but all she managed to claim from the girl was a grunt as Karma rolled over wearing a newly formed hair moustache.

"You need to get up, I'm not driving with the sun over us at midday." She waited for a couple of seconds. "I made tea." Karma grunted again and sat up in the bed waiting for a couple of seconds before grabbing some clothes from the suitcase and changing whilst Amy got the tea.

It didn't take long for Karma to drink the tea and crawl into the passenger seat with a pillow but Amy wasn't about to let her girlfriend take advantage of the lack of driving responsibilities. Amy had made a couple of CD's with her favourite songs on and a couple of Karma's although Taylor Swift wasn't really her thing she skipped to the songs to try and distract Karma from her pillow. Amy pulled up to the window of the hut on her way out and found Reagan sat there on her laptop, she just wanted to let her know that they were off for the day but it was a couple of seconds before Reagan unglued her eyes from the laptop screen.

"Something interesting?" Amy questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Off somewhere?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Amy quipped back.

"Oh touché"

"We're off to the farmers market, Sophie recommended it to us yesterday."

"Should be good, I tell you what if you bring us back some strawberries you can drop them over later and have dinner with us if you fancy?"

Amy glanced hesitantly towards a drowsy Karma who nodded, she got on with Sophie and thought it would be nice to give Amy a night off from cooking. She wouldn't dare let Karma cook as it was 'her trip' but Karma wanted Amy to enjoy it as much as she was enjoying it.

"Sure, strawberries and cream for dessert then?"

"Ooh how very English of you. I'll see you 'round six then you know where our cabin is?"

"Yep see you then." Amy started the engine back up and Reagan went back to her laptop screen as Karma started unashamedly singing to Taylor Swift.

They drove for just short of forty minutes before pulling into a field packed with stalls selling various meats, conserves, fruits and vegetables. They drifted over to the first stall on their left which was selling hummus made from local chickpeas, they had breadsticks to try it on, before Karma could walk over to the lady handing it out Amy already had half a breadstick hanging out of her mouth. Karma giggled at her and dragged her girlfriend over to the next stall which was selling melon salad, Amy pulled out her wallet and bought two pots and the two girls walked over to a patch of grass where Amy retrieved a picnic blanket from her purse and laid it down.

"You're too good for me, you know." Karma smiled up at Amy cheerfully.

"Well if she acts like a princess treat her like one." Amy quipped earning her a soft punch to the shoulder from the brunette. "That's not very princess like."

"Well I'll have you know that as a modern feminist I do not conform to traditional societal norms."

Amy picked up the melon pot and pressed it against her arm and Karma looked puzzled at her. "I'm just nursing my burn." Karma looked unamused at Amy's dorky sense of humour but Amy found herself hilarious and that was enough for her.

A while passed and the two girls had managed to pick up some fresh bread, meat, a mixed box of fruit and vegetables as well as the requested punnet of strawberries. A pizza stall had caught Amy's eyes and there was no dragging her away from it this time, ten dollars later and a medium pizza was being whipped up in front of them. They took it back to their spot and demolished it in record speed; Amy checked her watch as the stalls started to pack up and realised it was just gone three thirty. Karma was still tired from the previous night and Amy watched her eyelids grow heavy as she lied down on the blanket. Amy helped the brunette to the car and lifted her into the passenger seat grabbing the pillow that had fallen in the footwell and placing it under Karma's head so she could sleep soundly on the way back. Amy put in one of her tamer CD's which consisted of some chilled out indie mixes she picked up at a music festival a few months previous, her music was one of the few things Amy didn't experience with Karma, they never shared music taste and Amy much more preferred alternative stuff.

Karma was out for the count for the whole journey back and once they returned Amy carried Karma into the back of the van so she could lay down on the bed. Amy popped off to the shower block to freshen up a bit before the dinner at six, she settled on shorts and a shirt, nothing out of the ordinary but she would be lying if she didn't want to return looking especially nice for her girlfriend.

Karma didn't wake up until five but felt much better for the nap, it took a while to get her bearings but she realised that they were back at the campsite and Amy must have put her in the bed when they got back which she was thankful for. She went outside to locate the blonde and found her sat on one of the chairs listening to music, Karma walked up behind her and tapped Amy on the shoulder making her almost fall out of the seat in shock. Karma giggled and Amy turned around flushed, pulling out both of her headphones.

"I see sleeping beauty has emerged from her slumber."

"A sleeping _beauty, _am I?" Karma enquired.

"Oh I see the flaw in my words, maybe sleeping lion would've been better."

Karma laughed sarcastically and announced her departure shower-wards shouting a compliment about Amy's shirt over her shoulder as she walked away. Amy felt quite chuffed that she'd earned that after she put in the effort so popped her headphones back in and sat smugly watching the view until Karma returned wearing a light dress and sandals which really suited her.

"The princess has put on her best clothes I see."

Karma leant down to her girlfriend leaving an inch between their lips and waited for Amy to lift her lips up to meet Karma's before pulling away. "Snide comments don't get you anywhere with a princess."

Amy groaned and followed Karma into the van a few minutes later. "Did I mention that your dress really suits you?"

Karma tried not to smile at Amy's attempt to get her onside and waited for Amy to come and sit next to her. "You'll have to try better than that if you want to win me as your princess."

Amy got up and walked to the end of the bed causing Karma confusion until she began to undo the buttons of her shirt and walk backwards further from the bed teasing the brunette. Karma walked over to Amy and grabbed her shirt pulling her onto the bed and placing a hand each side of her.

"Like what you see?" Amy teased and slid out from beneath her. "Well you'll have to wait then I guess because its ten to six and we have a dinner to get to."

Karma didn't like the turning of the tables that had just happened and felt her frustration growing as she followed Amy out of the van and towards the cabin. Amy bit her lip and knocked on the door, Karma took the opportunity to whisper in her ear before it opened.

"You're going to have to finish what you started unless you want me to do it for you." Karma purred into her ear. She took a brave step because she wanted to wind Amy up and get the upper hand on her girlfriend before they went in for dinner and it had obviously paid off as the door was opened by Sophie who enquired after Amy's flushed complexion.

"Oh you know the Texas heat and everything."

Karma had to bite down on her cheeks to avoid laughing as they were welcomed into the cabin and sat down at a nice rustic table. Sophie told them that Reagan had made it and she would be out shortly with a tomato and basil tart. She wasn't wrong and as if on cue Reagan wondered out with the food plated out all ready for the three girls sat at the table.

"Do you want some sparkling water?"

Sophie asked Karma and Amy gesturing to their empty glasses a chorus of yesses meeting her question. They quickly ate the tart and Reagan was showered with compliments before she left to bring in the strawberries and cream.

"As requested by Amy."

Like the tart they all dug in quickly and it didn't take long for a conversation to come about.

"So what were you doing on your laptop earlier?" Amy asked Reagan, she wasn't sure anything could hold Reagan's attention for long from what she had gleamed of the girl's personality so far.

"Well if you must know I do some DJ-ing when I have the chance, it's one of my few passions and has been for quite a while now. What you saw earlier was the incredibly exciting work that goes into making mixtapes and sets when I do a little touring." Amy wasn't sure if she had seen a slight smile creep out onto Reagan's lips but concluded that she must have been hallucinating as she wasn't sure anything could break the ice queen's steely front.

"She's too modest, Reagan's actually very good at DJ-ing it's how we met actually. There was this underground thing I happened to go along to a while back and I spotted Reagan on her decks at the top of this makeshift scaffolding. She invited me up to help and I think it was the first time that move had ever worked but there you go."

"That's how I got all the girls you just wouldn't leave me alone and how could I let such a fan of mine down." Reagan drawled adding a wink for extra effect. "Hang on I might have a CD somewhere if you're interested, it's just remixes and a couple of my own but you never know you might like it."

Amy took the CD tentatively. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, course. It's nice to get my music out there and there's not usually much of an opportunity when you spend most of your time at a campsite in the middle of nowhere."

"You love it."

"Yes but I love touring much more."

"Yes but we've got to pay our way somehow I guess."

They talked for a couple of hours before Karma and Amy said their goodbyes and thanked the two hosts for the good food and hospitality. Amy grabbed Karma's hand as they walked into the crisp night air.

"Karma, I need to talk to you about something." Amy said hesitantly. "You know we've only been together, I mean properly together for a couple of weeks, but we've known each other for much longer? Umm I don't really know how to say this and it's not just because of what happened earlier, it's just we're both adults and I really enjoy having you round and I'd I'd," Amy was having serious problems trying to get her words out as she was awkward most of the time without having to discuss more serious things, "I think I'd like to you know."

Karma put Amy out of her misery as they reached the van. "Take the next step?" She had kind of known what Amy wanted to say and wanted her to be able to say it herself but she cared too much for her to let her struggle when Karma could help. Amy giggled slightly at the phrase and it put her slightly at ease.

"Uh yeah, what do you think?" Amy stared at her feet and Karma took her chin lightly so she could lift it up.

"I want the same, I've always trusted you and I really want you to be the one that I can show that to. I thought for a while that it would be someone like Liam but I thought about it and it never felt quite right, now, with you, it does."

Their eyes managed to meet and they both sighed and laughed at the situation they managed to get into. Neither girl once imagined that they would feel like this for each other but somehow it happened and it worked, they both felt at ease in each other's company despite the dynamic changing dramatically recently. It proved they were better suited than either could've guessed.

"Not tonight though, I know the perfect place for this. Do you mind waiting a couple of days?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Of course I will wait I want it to be the best it can for both of us."

They both crashed into the bed and held each other as they drifted off into a heavy sleep and felt much more relaxed after discussing something that had been hanging over them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its a bit late, schoolwork has been a little crazy recently but here you go :)**

Amy reluctantly peeled herself away from her girlfriend with the knowledge that they both had to leave in a couple of hours to go to their next destination which Karma had yet to discover the location of. In the night they had managed to entangle their limbs to the extent that it was like a game of twister trying to remove her arms from around Karma's waist without waking her up. Eventually she was successful in her venture and Amy grabbed a towel and her wash-bag before making her way over to the shower block. Whilst in the shower Amy recalled the conversation she had instigated the previous night, it brought a smile to her face knowing she had it all planned out. This didn't stop her in any way being nervous, she knew Karma was expecting it and over the few days she would have to wait Amy was sure that Karma would be building it up in her mind. She rung out her hair before towelling dry and changing into some cut off denim shorts and a vest, she threw her hair up in a loose bun and made her way back to the campervan to see if the brunette had risen yet. She was pleasantly greeted by a rather chirpy Karma who was still in her pyjamas but stood puzzled to the entrance of the van.

"I wondered where you had gone but I made us coffee anyway it's just been poured so it should still be quite hot."

"Ooh thank you, I could do with that before driving. How are you feeling? I thought my watch had the wrong time when I saw you awake."

"I'm fine, how about you come over here and stop mocking me."

Amy walked over to Karma and the coffee and Karma enveloped her in a hug.

"Okay there must be something wrong, you are awake before ten o' clock and you are in a good mood."

Karma just smiled. "Can't a girl just be happy that her beautiful girlfriend is taking her on a wonderful trip?" Karma feigned offense.

"Beautiful hey?"

"Yes beautiful." Karma hesitated for a moment. "So where are we going?"

"And there it is, I knew you were trying to get something out of me. You will not find out until we get there I've told you, where we go each time is a surprise from now on."

"But I want to know what's going on, you know." Karma pouted.

"You just don't like me being in charge." Amy smiled knowingly pushing the sunglasses off of her face.

"Oh I like you being in charge, just not in this particular situation." Amy raised her eyebrow in response and leant in to kiss Karma quickly before locating her coffee and holding onto it possessively.

"You don't have to grip the mug to death it's not going to run away."

"It might, anyway haven't you got a shower with your name on?"

"No I am going to fester in my own filth and spread it all over you." Karma walked over to Amy and wrapped her arms around her. "Can you feel the festering filth."

Amy let a laugh slip out before Karma swanned off to the shower block. Amy grabbed the map from inside the glove compartment and ran over the route to their next destination carefully hoping to commit it to memory before they left. She went inside the van and began folding everything back in and tidying everything up ready for the journey, she found several things belonging to Karma strewn around and laughed to herself as she grabbed them all and put them in one of the bags behind the seats.

Karma returned just as Amy had wrapped up two muffins for breakfast, she figured that if she washed everything up now it would be all done without distraction which was not guaranteed with Karma's presence.

"Someone's been busy."

"Well I thought I would tidy everything up in the half an hour it takes you to get ready."

"Half an hour is quite a short time actually, especially when you consider how attractive I am, it doesn't come easily there is a cleverly engineered regime."

"Well when you've finished with your regime I have a muffin for breakfast."

Amy sat down against the van facing the river, everything was packed away and it was kind of satisfying. Karma sat down next to her and took the second muffin murmuring a thank you as she devoured the food item in record time. Amy allowed herself to take in the view before taking Karma's hand and pulling her up with herself so they could get in the van.

"Time to go." Amy's comment was met with a groan from Karma. "Come on we need to go."

"I know but the ground is so comfy."

"Not as comfy as a chair."

Karma got up and kissed Amy on the cheek before walking off around the other side of the van and hopping into the passenger seat. Amy got in and put the CD that Reagan had given her the previous night into the van CD player.

"Is that Reagan's CD?" Karma asked.

"Yep I thought we could listen to it on the way."

"Sounds like a good idea, just make sure that it's turned down when we reach the hut, I don't think that girl needs any ego boosts or she might just burst."

"Good point, I knew there was some sense hanging around somewhere."

The two girls smiled at each other momentarily before Amy started the engine, even though they were now in a relationship they still had the banter that had been ever present in their friendship before. Neither of them wanted the kind of sickeningly sweet relationship that was sprayed all over social media, they liked their privacy and their own kind of relationship they had developed- it was personal to them and it made both of them happy.

The van pulled up to the hut, both Sophie and Reagan were sat deep in conversation but they both looked up with the sound of the van.

"We're off now, thank you for last night it was really nice and we've had a brilliant stay."

"That's good, we aim to please." Reagan said jokingly.

"Thanks for coming here, we've enjoyed having the company of someone closer to our own age. Sometimes the older people are a little, how can I put this; less accommodating." Said Sophie.

"Well you never know we may be back sometime in the future it's a really nice site. Well we have to be off now but here's the maps we borrowed."

"We hope you enjoy the rest of your trip, here's our email address for when you get back make sure you keep in contact it would be nice to hear how the trip went."

"Thank you, we'll make sure we update you when we get back, hey Karma?"

"Yes, thank you for the lovely stay."

They said their goodbyes and drove off with Reagan's CD playing, it was different to Karma and Amy's taste where they liked more pop and indie records this had a more urban and dance theme to it but they were both enjoying it. The music seemed to suit the excitement brewing in both of them, the feeling of independence was freeing to Karma and Amy, especially Amy who felt herself supressing a smile when it occurred to her. After a couple of hours sat in the van Karma began to recognise signs and clues to where they were going, shortly after this time and a few left and right turns they parked up somewhere.

"Welcome to Dallas." Amy said opening up the car door and walking around to the passenger's side to open the door for Karma. "There you go mi'lady."

Karma laughed and helped Amy grab the bags she had packed in the morning. "I thought we deserved some luxury after the camping, not that it wasn't luxurious but you know a bath might be nice."

Amy led Karma into the small boutique hotel, they checked in and walked up to their room which was really homely with a bookshelf effect printed on the back wall and a big double bed in the centre of the room.

"It's beautiful Amy, how could you even afford all of this."

"Well I've been saving up for a rainy day and the rest was a little present from my mom."

Karma gasped, "Amy your mom will kill you."

"Let's not think about that and anyway she won't notice, she doesn't check the amount that comes out that is her _wonderful_ husbands job and he doesn't know the difference between what she has spent or anyone else has."

"I knew I kept you around for some reason."

"Gold digger." Amy stated accusingly.

"You love me anyway." Karma retorted and they both collapsed onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooo sorry for the wait on this one had so much work to catch up on, then it was my birthday and I'm in the midst of trying to sort out what I'm doing with my life next year now I'm out of education, so very busy managed to get there eventually hope it's okay :)**

Karma woke up to the sound of Amy talking to someone, she rolled over in the bed and turned to look at the door. Amy was stood talking to someone in uniform, presumably from the hotel who had some fresh croissants on a tray. When she realised that Karma was awake she said bye to the hotel employee, taking the tray and bringing it over to the bed.

"Wow I really like this luxury malarkey, it hasn't got a beautiful view of a river but I have a pretty beautiful view here."

"Oh don't make me blush."

"I was talking about the croissants but I guess you're not too bad yourself."

"Oh charming, now how about we go back to bed, I don't have much planned until the afternoon and I fancy a lie in with the croissants."

Once they devoured the croissants Amy ran a bath for Karma and turned on the TV to see what was on. When she was able to settle on reruns of Parks and Rec she began to pack the bags back up again leaving only the necessary stuff out on the bed. A couple of episodes had passed when Karma re-entered the main hotel room.

"I see the mermaid has emerged." Amy spoke dryly as Karma exited the bathroom.

"Damn so my siren calls didn't work, I guess you've avoided my charm and you're still a bitch."

"Oh no you see I'm fighting so hard to not succumb I have to appear bitch-like to avoid detection."

"Ahh very good but what if I do this."

Karma took her hair out of the towel, and leant into Amy's ear. "Or this." She whispered into her ear kissing along her jaw.

"Okay even I can't be a bitch now."

"Yes! It worked."

"What no you can't walk away now."

"Bye Amy I regret that this mermaid must dry her hair."

Later on in the day after Amy had washed too and the mermaid's hair was sufficiently dried the two checked out and took their bags out to the van. Amy pulled a map out of the glove box and examined it for a while before dragging her finger to a circle on the map. She took her girlfriend's hand and guided her away from the van towards the location of the circle she had just found.

"Where are we going?" Karma asked sensing the determination in Amy's voice.

"Well I'm going to take you for some lunch if you would be as kind as to oblige?"

"Ooh I'm not sure about that? Depends if the food will be as good as the company?"

"And if it is?"

"Well I'm not sure I'll be able to stomach it?"

"Your cruelty makes me wonder why I keep you around."

"How about you agree to let me answer that later?" Karma winked at Amy and a blush rose on her face.

Amy recognised the crepe place she wanted to take Karma to and tugged at her hand so that she would follow her towards the entrance. Amy had found the place online when she had gone to Karma's parents, they mentioned she liked the place when they had visited Dallas before so Amy made a point of taking Karma there.

"Hey I've been here before it's so nice and they do the best…"

"Chocolate and raspberry crepes." Amy finished Karma's sentence for her earning a suspicious look. "I have my sources young one."

"That was almost impressive until you began to sound like Yoda."

"Whatever you know there is only so much criticism a girl's ego can take. If it was a male ego it would no longer exist."

"Fair enough if Liam's ego is anything to go by."

There was an air of awkwardness following Karma's offhand comment as they sat down and let the waiter take their orders.

"Amy, you know you don't have to worry about him. Why would I ever consider anything with him when I have someone as beautiful and thoughtful as you taking me to all these great places just because they can?"

A smile broke out on Amy's face.

"Don't let it go to your head or I might have to employ some ego deflation techniques again."

"That was so nice, so are we headed back to the van now?"

"Not quite yet I have somewhere else I want to go, it's a little bit of a treat for myself but I thought you might enjoy it too, it might remind you of a certain school trip."

Karma was deep in thought pondering the clue as they walked and failed to notice their arrival at their destination.

"Oh you massive geek I had to know you couldn't resist a trip to an aquarium."

"You love my geeky side." Amy pouted.

"It's your only side."

"Oh do not be so quick to believe that, you never know you might find another side."

Amy and Karma wondered past the shark tank and Amy concentrated on the piece of writing about the origins and types of each shark in the tank. Karma marvelled at Amy's ability to absorb information so well, she was sure she wouldn't hear the end of each species and their specific hunting techniques but it was so endearing. Karma concluded that it must be the way Amy poked her tongue out of the side of her mouth that made her able to remember things so well, it was the passion she spoke with…

"Karma? Karma!" Karma was shaken out of her train of thought by Amy who had obviously noticed her absence from reality for a while. "You hadn't spoken for a while and I was getting concerned." Amy smirked at Karma who feigned hurt. "Let's go to the jellyfish room."

"Sure, you never know you might be able to swim with the jellyfish if you keep insulting me."

"You know it's only because I'm jealous of your never ending enlightening contributions to conversations."

Karma playfully hit Amy's arm causing her to yelp and disappear around the other side of the jellyfish tank. Amy pulled faces at Karma who tried as hard as she could to keep a straight face but failed after only thirty seconds.

"Come on I think you've had enough of the jellyfish, they seemed to have caused some sort of hysteria." Amy placed her hand over Karma's forehead. "I think you might be coming down with something you feel hot."

"That's because I am." Karma winked at Amy and brought her hand down to her lips before taking it and dragging the attached body behind her to look at the turtles and octopi in the tanks around the corner.

Once Amy and Karma had enjoyed the aquarium to its full potential Karma managed to escort Amy to the exit where she guided them back to van.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes of course I did, I love doing anything with you."

"Yes I love spending time with you too, but the aquarium in particular? Did you know?"

Amy's voice began to somewhat tail off in Karma's mind as she appreciated the passionate features etch themselves on Amy's face. She fell more and more for her, her quirks and all of what she had done for Karma. Once they reached the van they jumped in, Regan's CD still playing in the background, and Amy took in the map and its layout before she started up the engine and drove out of the parking lot

"Now, we have to stop by a supermarket to get some stuff for the next destination on my list. I've written down what we need and I am trusting you to be in the van alone whilst I go retrieve what needs to be retrieved." Amy tapped her nose trying her best 'wise' face making Karma laugh at her once again.

When they pulled up at the supermarket Amy jumped out and Karma managed to resist going through the glovebox even though she knew it had all the plans. The side door went and Amy forbade Karma from looking at what she had put in the back to avoid any questions or begging for clues as to where their next destination was. They managed to get back onto the road without much fuss following their little stop off and it wasn't long before Amy pulled into a small dirt lot with a cabin next to it.

"Out you get, we just need to go into that cabin a second."

"Okay lead the way."

"Hiya, I rung up about a week ago with regards to camping in the park, they just said I need to register the vehicle and my name here?"

A stern looking warden turned to look at Amy and thrust a bit of paper in her direction.

"Just fill the form out and take this code of conduct sheet. Make sure you abide by the rules and make life easier for the both of us".

Once Amy had filled in the paperwork and said a curt goodbye to the warden she walked Karma over to the van sticking the permit in the window and grabbing what they needed.

"Well he was almost as charming as you."

"Oi, I am so much more charming milady" Amy quipped.

"Is that a tent?" Karma asked noticing Amy pull a strange package from a cupboard in the back of the van.

"Maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the really long wait I'm finished for the summer so I would ideally like to finish this before September so expect more regular updates after I make it back from holiday at the start of August.**

"I can't believe you've brought me to the middle of nowhere." The two had made considerable gain over the course of the afternoon but Karma was steadily beginning to lose interest in the whole walking aspect involved in this particular destination.

"It'll come in handy later don't you worry." Amy decided to respond to her girlfriend's moaning with a short quip that she know would quell the moaning for a moment until she could feed her.

"What?" Karma took a couple of seconds to ponder the comment but it didn't take as long for Amy to respond.

"Sorry did you say something? I can't hear when you're so far behind." Amy feigned innocence whilst turning around to smirk at Karma who was still deep in thought but had a distinct air of determination now to reach their destination. She rushed up towards Amy who had now slowed down to a relatively slow pace as she turned towards a clearing and readdressed the map for assurance that she had the right place. "And your destination is on the next left." Amy gestured to the clearing extravagantly causing Karma to roll her eyes and walk past Amy to sit down on a log.

"Aren't you going to help me erect our humble abode then?" Amy questioned, half anticipating the answer already.

Karma just managed a weak groan then stood up, "But I'd rather just watch you do it." Amy raised her eyebrows in response. "Uhh I totally didn't mean it like that, but now you mention it." This time it was Amy's turn to roll her eyes as she decided to start on the other side of the tent to avoid having her back to Karma.

"Can you get some wood for the fire please, I'm nearly finished here then it means we can cook some of the stuff we bought at the supermarket." Karma put the bag outside the tent which was almost fully up now and started off trying to keep within the immediate vicinity as not to get lost.

Amy proceeded to open the massive bad she had been carrying along with the tent, in there was a bucket and all that she had brought to kit out the inside of the tent. She decided to start by blowing up the double inflatable bed as she knew a standard camping bed would not be up to the standards her girlfriend required and a happy Karma was Amy's favourite, also she was happier to sleep on something that didn't remind her of the odd shapes rocks came in. After she had put the sheet on and put the inflatable pillows on the bed she set about hanging up the lantern and fishing out the blanket standing back to admire her work before setting about getting the clothes and putting them in the hanging pouches outside the sleeping compartment.

By the time Karma had come back Amy was stood outside the tent with a bucket, and Karma could only muster a confused face which Amy responded to with a 'you'll see later'. They made the fire together and it burnt well after a few minutes with the help of a match or two. Amy fished some sausages out the cool bag that Karma had carried to the pitch, as well as some skewers to cook them on and buns to put them in. They sat talking for a while and once they finished their dinner they put on bikinis and walked down to the nearby lake to wash.

"This reminds me of camping."

"We are camping." Amy spoke, being difficult in order to wind Karma up for her own personal enjoyment.

"You know what I mean, I really enjoyed that week actually it's a shame Lauren and your darling mother had to get involved. You know I'm surprised they haven't sent out a search party to be honest."

"Well your parents may have said something about talking to my mom whilst we were gone so maybe I'm not set for a full lynching until I unpack my bags at least."

"They won't lynch you."

"How do you know?"

"Because they happen to be quite persuasive when they want to be, you know I had to get it from somewhere."

"Yes but my mother is also very stubborn, it's like the immovable object meeting the unstoppable force."

"Ah but she is going to have to face three of the unstoppable forces because I am not letting go of you." Karma said defiantly taking her girlfriend by the waist and walking her backwards towards the lake where they both toppled over when Amy lost her footing. Karma resurfaced a couple of seconds later grasping Amy's hand. "See I told you."

Amy laughed and passed Karma the soap she had surprisingly managed to keep hold of throughout the escapade. They both managed to wash and returned back up to the tent in time for sunset and bed without any more clumsy episodes despite Amy walking with a bucket full of water. Karma spent so long admiring Amy's arms whilst she carried the bucket that she didn't think of how bizarre it was that Amy had a bucket of water when they had brought bottle water with them.

When they sat down in the porch of the tent before the fire Karma got round to asking why the bucket, now next to the smouldering fire, had made the trip with them.

"Well I know you so well that I knew within about five minutes of the walk down here you would have been moaning about your feet and I was right so I thought I would you know…" Amy muttered something and went a little red when Karma looked questionably at her.

"Okay it sounded much better in my head but I guess I thought I could give you a massage." Karma raised her eyebrows making Amy all flustered. "A foot massage! I'm not touching your feet if they haven't been washed it's too hot."

"Well I wouldn't object to a massage anywhere else? That is what you were suggesting earlier if I remember correctly?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Amy turned to her girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead before getting up and walking inside the tent but Karma wasn't about to let her get away without an explanation this time. She went in the tent to find Amy laid on front on the bed facing away from her so she jumped when Karma placed a leg either side of her girlfriend's waist and began to pull Amy's top up at the back. Karma had been savvy enough to grab her body lotion on the way into the tent.

"Karma what are you doing?"

Karma stopped working her hands in circles on Amy's back for a second to lean down until she was next to Amy's ear and whispered. "If I don't get an explanation I'm forced to use my initiative and this is what it leads me to do. You can tell me if you would like to me to stop."

Amy felt a shiver that accompanied Karma's breath ticking her ear. "I couldn't possibly do that but I have to ask you, are you sure you're ready? I mean I don't want to make you feel rushed or anything considering we've only technically been together just over a week. It's just we've been close for so long and it just feels right, especially here I just wanted things to be right for you."

"It's perfect and I couldn't think of a better place or person to do this with. You make me feel special like no one else, you make me laugh and I ache when you're not around, those days after your mum took you away made me hurt so much and I thought it would be the last time I would see you in a long time and I realised then how I truly felt for you. I love you now please let me give you a massage because I can't be dealing with you stressing out." They both giggled at the remark and Amy felt more at ease but couldn't stave off the slight nervousness that sat at the bottom of her stomach.

Karma's hands worked up her back then back down as she took off her top to reveal a bra and leant down once again to Amy's ear. "Are you turning over or what then?"


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry this took so long, I'm really going to try and have this finished before I go away again at the end of August because otherwise I will be too busy to finish it. Hopefully it's okay :)**

"Morning."

Amy smiled and turned over to face Karma before replying "Morning to you too." It all drifted back to her now as she begun to feel herself wake up, Karma obviously noted the look of realisation mark itself upon Amy's face, not so much of a sudden realisation as a gradual one like the sun setting or rising.

"How did you find it, umm I mean last night and everything." Karma rarely struggled with words but it just happened to be this occasion on which her brain so conveniently decided to let her struggle. "I mean I enjoyed it, but I hope you didn't feel pressured or anything or…"

Amy thought she would cut Karma off before she turned even redder and her head exploded. "Karma, Karma calm down babe; I enjoyed it too and I'm glad it was here and I'm glad it was with someone that means so much to me. I'm glad it was you."

Karma exhaled feeling the sheer sense of panic she had built up in the previous thirty seconds release. "Karma?"

"Yes, yes sorry. I was just so worried that it was too far and you were going to run away or something."

"It wasn't, stop worrying. Although if I was going to run away I don't think the food would still be inside the tent." Karma chuckled in response and pressed her lips to Amy's. The two laid next to each other in a peaceful silence for a few minutes before Amy suggested they should get ready and pack up. This went down like a lead balloon and Karma groaned and rolled over waiting for Amy to attempt to get up before she grabbed her waist and pulled her back down again. "If you wanted to get me into bed, you only had to ask." Amy spoke into Karma's ear and begun kissing her neck. If Karma needed even less motivation to get out of bed here it was.

An hour later the two were just finishing packing up and Amy decided to start early trying to persuade Karma to stand up.

"But I'm so tired, can't we just sit here for a while. Phone up a pilot and tell them to pick us up here."

"Sorry I tired you out so much. Note to self don't be so good in bed next time." Karma groaned at her girlfriends feigned arrogance. "Come on I'll let you walk behind me and I'm wearing shorts." Karma laughed and managed to peel herself off the rock she had been sat on to retrieve the bag that Amy had thrust her way.

If possible it took them longer to get back to the van than it had taken them on the arrival journey but once it was in sight Karma's pace picked up somewhat and ten minutes later Amy had checked in with the ever so cheery park warden and was back in the driver's seat. By this time Karma had dug out a pillow and formed a nest in the passenger's seat and the sound of light snoring was already radiating from the pillow.

"Looks like my company for this journey is going to be sterling." Amy spoke to herself and pressed play on the CD player. Karma only woke up two hours later once she was presented with a sandwich and a coffee that Amy had just bought from a shop alongside the road.

"Thank you, see there is a reason I keep you around. So where are we going now?"

"That would be telling, wouldn't it?"

"Is this like a power trip for you?"

"Are you jealous of my power, subject?"

"No not at all." Karma said nonchalantly as she reached for the glove box where she knew Amy kept all of the plans.

"You wouldn't." Karma's hand inched closer.

"Maybe I would." Karma knew herself that she wouldn't take this away from Amy after she spent so much time on planning it all. She loved her too much to spoil it but the process was quite fun nonetheless. Her hand reached the glove box handle.

"What are you doing?" Amy retorted.

"Just enjoying a little power trip of my own, what do you think?"

Amy breathed a sigh of relief as Karma pulled her hand back to the passenger seat. "I think that you should not stress me out like that again. I have been through too much stress already this afternoon, having to choose from a very limited sandwich collection which assured an absence of peanuts, it was so difficult." Amy faked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well I'm glad you were able to pull through."

They chatted like this for the remaining hour and a half of their journey until they pulled into a parking lot of a pretty tall building which Karma assumed to be the hotel they were staying in. Amy was scrambling around in the back of the van searching for all of the belongings they required for their night's stay, whilst Karma stared around admiring the sights that surrounded her. She felt a hand on her shoulder; "Welcome to Houston, Karma." Amy slung the duffel bag over her shoulder and took Karma's hand to lead her towards the reception. A small chandelier hung in the middle of the room and a man looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Good afternoon ladies, how may I help?"

"Booking under Raudenfeld?"

"Yep, that'll be room 203, if you take the lift to floor 14 and then follow the hall down it will be on your left."

"Thank you very much." Amy spoke taking the key and heading towards the lift.

A few minutes later the girls reached their room and Amy dropped the bag onto the floor taking Karma over to the window.

"Wow, we're up so high, it's amazing."

"Amazing view for an amazing girl."

"Do you have to be so corny all the time?" Karma asked raising her eyebrows as she faced her girlfriend.

Amy slipped her arms around Karma's waist and pressed their foreheads together. "If I wasn't it wouldn't be the same now would it. Besides it's why you love me."

The blonde girl walked through the door that led to the bathroom and admired the room for a second before turning the taps on and pouring some of the bubble bath into the water. Karma was still at the window and Amy resumed their previous position so that they could enjoy the view together once more. A few moments of peacefulness had passed before Amy removed herself from Karma, leaving the brunette feeling slightly hollow. She walked over to the bath and turned the taps off, she took her t-shirt and shorts off and glanced up to realised that Karma had torn her eyes away from the view of the city and was now admiring the view of Amy.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me, we have to wash before dinner."

The two girls were quite comfortable in each other's presence as they had known each other for so long and therefore it was not much to overcome, especially after the other night, for them to slip into the bath tub together. Amy sat behind Karma absent mindedly washing shampoo through her hair as her girlfriend talked about everything and anything.

Eventually they managed to drag themselves out of the bath with the promise of food being too much for Amy and before too long they went down to the hotel restaurant for dinner. They finished their meal and retired to the room but Karma hadn't laid down on the bed for five minutes before Amy threw a towel and a swimming costume at her. Karma sat bolt upright with a questioning look.

"Just put the costume on and wrap the towel around you. You'll see in a minute."

And she did, after climbing a set of stairs they reached the roof, floored with cream tiles and adorned with beautiful plants, the hotel had revealed its hidden gem; a rooftop pool. Thankfully it was quiet with only a few of the other guests milling about and sat on the sun loungers.

Amy turned to Karma "Are you coming in then or what?"


	8. Chapter 8

The two girls woke up refreshed the following morning to the rising sun glazing across the bed, the pool got quiet around eleven and was empty by twelve leaving them able to indulge in the privacy. Now a subtle tiredness had bedded itself in both of them but Karma fought this as she decided it was time to repay Amy for the previous night so she lifted Amy's arm from around her own waist and wriggled slowly out of her embrace as not to wake her. Karma washed her face, brushed her teeth and pulled on a skirt and vest before grabbing her purse, putting her hair up and slipping out of the door. She walked the length of the corridor and walked down the steps to the reception, yet another day greeted her with glorious sunshine and not so glorious heat but she was pretty much used to that now. The brunette stalked the sidewalk for a coffee shop and when she found a rather quaint looking place she dropped in and perused the selection of pastries for a moment ahead of ordering two coffees, one croissant and a pain au chocolat (so Amy could pick between the two). She walked slowly back along the pavement to admire the scenery around her and when she reached the hotel again it was only five minutes before she had scaled the flights of stairs to reach the room. Amy was still asleep so Karma sat back in the bed next to her and stroked her arms softly so her awakening wasn't too sudden.

"Morning" spoke Amy groggily.

"Sorry did I tire you out a little too much last night?" Karma replied suggestively leading to a blush rise upon Amy's face. "I took the pleasure of fetching us breakfast, do you want the croissant or the…"

Amy took the pain au chocolat from Karma's other hand thanking her before devouring the entire thing in record time. They sat in near silence whilst they finished their coffees and Karma turned on the TV to watch whilst Amy got ready, then they both made a joint effort in packing, checking out and loading the stuff back into the van. Amy went to the passenger's side and took a map out of the glovebox and some other bits of paper then took Karma's hand and led her away from the parking lot.

Within fifteen minutes the girls had reached their destination, Amy read the large letters above the building out loud; "Houston Museum of Natural Science".

"Well at least I might finally learn something about the subject our school seemed to avoid teaching."

"Oh come on missus I think there's a couple of things in here you will enjoy, besides don't think I haven't noticed you actually paying attention to me when I've talked about this before."

"Fine, you got me." Karma lifted her hands up and Amy took one and led them inside past the booth where she flashed the tickets and continued to walk through. They ambled around a couple of exhibitions about Ancient Egypt, wildlife and one that struck a particular interest with Karma: gems and minerals. A couple of hours had passed and the two emerged from the museum having to quickly adjust to the midday heat.

"I swear the sun has it in for me and my make up."

"Here." Amy took out a tissue from her pocket and dabbed Karma's forehead. "See I think you are fine without make up." Amy pecked Karma's cheek getting the pair a few odd looks from passers-by to which they both tutted.

"Do you want some bread with that cheese?"

"Wow that joke was a new level for you, I think I would go as far to say that I would be proud if I had come up with it myself you know." They both laughed acknowledging Amy's often questionable bank of jokes as they continued along the sidewalk grabbing a couple of sandwiches and drinks from a small sandwich shop on the way to their next destination. This time Amy didn't have time to read out the sign as Karma had already dragged her to the ticket booth.

"They even have a sea lion show in an hour, can we go, I love their whiskers and it says that they have a baby one."

Karma's voice faded as she wandered off and Amy had to walk a lot faster to catch up with her. They reached the gorilla's enclosure first and despite the smell Amy had found time to read up on the gorillas in front of them. Karma preferred to just observe their behaviour but Amy's sense of humour struck again when she read about where the gorillas had come from.

"Karma, it says here that some of them have come from the Bronx Zoo, how you doin' Mr Gorilla?"

"Amy you do realised that was genuinely one of the worst accents I have ever heard."

"Glad to be of service ma'am."

Karma shook her head and smiled leading Amy away from the gorillas and towards the orangutans, then they passed the elephants and went on to see the sea lion show which lasted around half an hour.

"Right I know it's a sea lion show but it did not notify me that I was going to get wet." Amy raised her eyebrow in response to the comment.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Miss Raudenfeld."

"Well you put it in there."

"How dare you accuse me of such things." Karma went in to hug Amy but the blonde stepped away.

"You smell of fish I think I'm going to make friends with the lions, they smell better."

Karma playfully jabbed Amy in the arm and hooked her arm around the other girl's waist pulling her in. "Mmm eau de trout the latest fragrance by Houston Zoo."

The sun had fallen somewhat in the sky and the two decided to return back to the van so they could stop for food en route to their next destination once Amy revealed that travelling was her next plan for the day. Amy opened the door for Karma or 'milady' as she had now taken to calling her as if they were in an old black and white film, and Amy climbed in to start the engine and they were off.


End file.
